


Grandson

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mother-Son Relationship, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil meet their grandson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandson

Clint and Phil were excited. Daisy and Jemma had adopted a kid from an English orphanage 2 weeks ago. They are finally going to meet their grandson. Daisy and Jemma had been married for a year and a half.  
The door bell rings and Clint opens the door and ushers the new family inside. Once they all were seated Phil and Clint got a look at their grandson. The baby looked about 4 months old with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was beautiful and looked very cute.  
The baby gave them a grin. Phil and Clint were instantly smitten.

Daisy said, "Dad, Papa This baby Charles, Charlie this grandpa Phil and Grandpa Clint."

Clint said, "He is very cute." He took the baby and began to coo at him.

Jemma said, "We named Fitz as the godfather."

Phil said, "He is going to spoil your son rotten."

Jemma agreed.

Daisy knew her dads were going to dote on their grandson. She finally felt her family was complete.


End file.
